


Go On

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On

I held the gun up to the center of his chest. My finger was ready on the trigger to shot at any point and end his life. This whole discussion was peaceful but soon turned ugly as soon as he mentioned the fact i hadn’t picked up a minor detail yet he had. He was so competitive with these types of things, always trying to be first.

“Go on shoot” he spoke slowly and placed his hands out for me to see that he was unarmed.

My finger pushed down on the trigger which would have shot him square in the chest; if the gun had been loaded.

Sherlock burst into a smile and pulled the gun away from my hands.  He gathered my hands together and pulled me against his chest.

“And had that have been loaded?” He asked with a smirk.

“It would have been bye bye Sherlock” i replied with the same tone.

He had let my hands go but kept me tight against him. I tangled my fingers in his thick curls and brought his head down to face mine. His eyes studied my face, once again using his deduction skills to read my face. I tried my best to keep everything hidden but his smile gave away that he knew what i was thinking.

I kissed him quickly, trying to avoid him saying anything and ruining the moment. He was quick to kiss back but did not touch me in anyway. He kept his hands at his side for a while but soon grabbed onto my hips. His fingers probed there, searching for the elastic of my underwear through the material of my dress, finally finding it then snapping it against my skin. I jumped with a gasp and he chuckled while moving his hands up to my waist, keeping them there until i asked him to move them. The kisses slowed down until we were focusing on just that. His tongue slowly moving against mine and hands gently messaging my waist. He moaned when i tugged on his hair and dear god, it was the sexist thing I’ve ever heard. “Your usually so talkative, what happened Sherlock?” I teased and ran my hands down his chest. “Ohh shut up you” he muttered before pushing me against the dining table. I unbuttoned his shirt but kept it on, just in case someone were to walk in, it would be less awkward. Goosebumps broke out all over his skin as i traced patterns on his bare torso. He might be in control of his mind but not his body. Sherlock reached behind me and swept the entire table free of the papers and books. He lifted my up and sat me down with him between my legs. We took a quick break for breath while he unbuttoned the top of my dress. I silently thanked God for wearing a decent bra today and not my shabby old ones.

We continued to kiss like that for a while before Sherlock got bored and lifted me high onto the table until i was lying on my back halfway across it. His shirt and belt were on the floor and my dress was completely undone, revealing everything. He crawled over me pushing more paper off then wrapped my legs around his waist. “Right here?” I asked and lifted his face up from my neck. “Sure why not? Mr.Hudson is out. So is John. No one has to know” he looked directly at me with his crooked smile and i felt like melting if it had not been for all the heat that just rushed in between my legs. “But we eat here” i thought aloud. “John won’t mind” he smiled cheekily and pulled the elastic of my bra this time.   “Yes John would mind” John’s voice came from the entrance to the kitchen. I cursed because we had been caught, Sherlock cursed because we has been interrupted. “Sorry to interrupt but we have a case”

I heard a paper envelop open while i buttoned up my dress.

“We’ll finished later” Sherlock said quietly enough for only me to hear.

I gave him another kiss before leaving the two boys to solve the case.


End file.
